


Chat

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Hugs, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis catches the cleaning girl for a talk
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Chat

**Author's Note:**

> set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> _______  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

There’s a knock at the door, and Ignis lifts his head to check his watch. He’s stayed until nine pm again without even realizing it. 

“Come in,” he calls, sitting up from his hunched position, shifting the reports in front of him. 

The office door squeaks open, and ______________ slides in, dragging the ubiquitous cleaning cart behind her. She gives a short bow. “Good evening, Lord Scientia.” 

Ignis smiles—this is Noct’s secret fling that everyone pretends not to know about. He waves her over, dragging his full garbage can from under his desk. “Hello,” says Ignis smoothly. “Lovely to see you. Are you well?” 

________________ blushes and nods. Ignis is always so suave and beautiful, deep voice and lilting Tenebraen accent curling around his words. She doesn’t understand how he can be so nice. “I’m very well, thank you.” She takes the garbage can and walks it over to the larger bin on her cart, changing the garbage bag after. 

Ignis takes it back, pushing it under the table. “Much appreciated,” he murmurs, stretching. 

“Can I do anything else for you?” 

Ignis looks around, eyes trailing over his bookshelves and cabinets and other things, eyes finally settling on the chair on the other side of his desk. “Actually,” he says, giving her a warm smile. “You can take a short break. Chat with me for a few moments, would you?” 

________________ stares but nods, rounding the desk to sit in the designated chair. “I haven’t done anything wrong, have I?” She’d hate to offend the personal retainer of of her prince. 

Ignis shakes his head. “Of course not.” He gives a long pause, then, “Noct finds you quite fetching.” 

More blushing. “I... sometimes wonder if his Highness doesn’t require glasses,” she mutters under her breath. 

Ignis snorts, which rolls into a full-bodied laugh. “Noct is, if anything, unpredictable,” chuckles Ignis, finding his breath again. “I have known and cared for him for a very long time. He does not easily make friends—his injuries as a child rendered him even more isolated than his title ever did. It’s only in the last few years, since meeting his friend Prompto, has he started to come out of his shell. And then, there is the surprise of you.” 

___________ just stares at Ignis. “I swear I have done nothing to...seduce...his Highness, if that’s what you’re worried about,” she says quietly. “I had no idea Prince Noctis was even thinking about me until a couple of weeks ago.” 

Ignis nods. “I’m not here to scold you. I merely wanted to chat with the woman that has captured Noct’s heart. You seem to be a shy, quiet one. Quite the opposite of Prompto, and very similar to Noct in a variety of ways.” He smiles warmly. “Contrary to your opinion, I can see why Noct is interested in you. You are quite lovely to look at.” 

_____________ immediately brings her hands to her face and shakes her head. “I’m not—I'm nothing special—I'm not a pretty, skinny girl...I don’t even feel _worthy_ of him...” 

“Nonsense,” says Ignis, waving his hand. “That is of no consequence. Noctis seems to enjoy your body just the way it is—you should, too.” 

The cleaning girl drops her hands, face still red and eyes misty. “How are you all so nice,” she whispers. “I was...bullied so relentlessly in school...” 

“The world is not so cruel as you think,” Ignis says gently. “And you will find that as you get older, physical appearances do not matter in comparison to what’s on the inside.” 

“It’s so hard to even see myself as being desirable,” ____________ whispers. “I’m proud of my work here at the Citadel, but...” She places her hand on the royal crest at the top left side of her jumpsuit. 

“You are a hard worker, and strong work ethic is hard to come by these days. I have no doubt that your dedication to the Crown is part of what drew Noct to you in the first place.” Ignis grins. “But sometimes, the heart wants who it wants, without a reason. If you over analyze this, and constantly degrade yourself, you will lose him. Noctis likes you, which is rare in and of itself. Cherish his friendship, for his sake.” 

_____________ smiles and nods, then rises from the chair. “Can I...sorry if this is awkward...can I hug you?” 

Ignis chuckles. “Of course.” He rounds his desk and steps close to ____________, enveloping her in his strong arms. She smells like lemon-scented cleaning supplies, which makes Ignis laugh at the whole situation. His prince, in love with one of the Citadel’s janitors. How like Noctis to crush protocol and tradition between his sword-calloused fingers. 

_____________ melts into the adviser, breathing in his cologne and reveling in the softness of his coeurl-print button-up, when the door clicks open. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” asks Noctis. 

______________ almost jumps away but Ignis holds her firmly. 

“We had a bit of an emotional chat,” says Ignis. He looks down at ____________’s nervous face. “Perhaps you’d rather hug your prince, now, darling?” 

______________ nods and lets Ignis release her. She turns to Noctis, wiping her eyes. 

“Why are you crying?” Noct says, panicked, stumbling over himself as he crosses the room. 

“Nothing bad, Noct, I just...” She bites her bottom lip. “I’m just happy, that’s all.” 

Noct smiles warmly and embraces her, looking up at Ignis as he does so. “Whatever you did, Iggy, uh...thanks?” 

Ignis laughs and places his hand on Noct’s shoulder. “You are quite welcome. You should retire, Noct. It’s quite late. Would you like me to drive you home?” 

“Nah, think I’ll just crash here,” Noct says as he yawns. 

Ignis gives him a knowing smirk and sits back down at his desk, determined to finish his reports. 

Noct drags his cleaning girl’s cart back into the nearest storage closet, and then drags _____________ herself upstairs into his old bedroom. 


End file.
